


Empress on the Throne (BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN BLURBS [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, Sub Kylo, eating out on the throne, throne stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Kylo teased you and you're going to punish him properly.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN BLURBS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051202
Kudos: 16





	Empress on the Throne (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Approach.”  
Your voice was garbled through Kylo’s mask as you sat atop his throne with nothing but the helmet and a black lace bralette. You smirked as he approached you, lip trembling. His hands were cuffed behind his back as he stood in front of you, looking completely helpless.  
“Kneel for your Empress.”  
He groaned lowly before falling to his knees, erection now extremely evident even through his layered robes.  
“Tell me why you’re here, cuffed and kneeling like a pathetic little boy?”  
Kylo chewed on his bottom lip. “I, I teased you, E-E-Empress.”  
“Mmmmmm…yes you did. And now you’re going to get punished.”  
His eyes were glassy when he met your gaze through the helmet. “I-I…”  
“Quiet! You will speak when I tell you to, is that understood?”  
A blush flashed across his cheeks and burned the tips of his ear red. “Y-Yes.”  
“Yes, who?”  
He gulped. “Yes, Empress.”  
You smirked. “Say it louder.”  
“Yes, Empress!”  
“Say it like you mean it, slut!”  
He roared, “Yes, Empress!”  
You sat back on the throne, opening your legs to expose your bare folds, causing Kylo to growl loudly.  
“Good boy. Now, come here and take care of your Empress.”  
He moved closer until his face was right in front of your glistening folds, tongue darting out to wet his swollen lips.  
“What are you waiting for, incompetent slut? Start pleasuring me before I decide to make your punishment much worse.”  
Kylo whimpers softly and brought shaky hands up to spread your lips apart before diving in, groaning when his lips got a taste of your sweet juices. His touches were reluctant at first but when your hand wrapped in his hair and forced him closer, he was suddenly much more confident.  
“Oh shit Kylo, fuck that feels good. Keep going, pleasure your Empress!”  
He smirked into your folds, feeling your control steadily slipping as you became lost in pleasure. His fingers came up to breach your entrance but you snatched his wrist before he got the chance.  
“No, no dirty boy. You’ll make me cum with your mouth tonight.”  
His eyes went wide before a lustful fire ignited in them and his teeth sank down on your clit.  
“Yes, Empress.” He smirked as you cried out, back arching at the painful yet pleasurable sensation. His tongue soothed your clit before biting down again, feeling the wetness rapidly secreting from your entrance. You were close and he could feel it.  
“Oh fuck Ky, fuck I’m close. Keep going baby, make me cum!”  
Kylo put his entire mouth on your pussy and sucked it hard while rubbing his textured tongue against your clit. These combined actions had you cumming within a minute, yanking his hair while you fell over the edge.  
“Oh Kylo, oh fuck!”  
His greedy tongue lapped up all of your release while you came down from your high and attempted to steady your breathing underneath the mask.  
Kylo pulled away with a glistening mouth and a shit-eating grin. He reached up and took the helmet from your head, placing it on his own as you stood up on shaky legs.  
He took your previous position on the throne and glared down at you through the metallic-wrapped eye sockets.  
“Now, it’s your turn to kneel, my Empress.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
